Prisoner
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: From the moment Sasuke was born, he'd been imprisoned. At the age of nine, his father gave him to his brother as a birthday gift. For five years, the raven pretended that he was unable to speak, and understand the people around him. However, with a new friend and encouragement, the raven decides it's time to break out of his prison. "Don't tell Itachi..."
1. Welcome to Petdom

**WARNING: This is Yaoi, not for children! Dark themes, rape, violence, etc.**

* * *

I never imagined I'd turn out this way. But, of course, there's nothing to be done on the matter now. It's too late to turn back.

Not that I really want to.

I'm not human, can't really remember ever being one. Either I was too good for one, or not good enough. Strange what life can be like.

I've been beaten, I've been abused, and I've been raped.

I've murdered, I've stolen, and I've destroyed.

I've never told my story before. Not my real story and not the whole of it. Bits and pieces of my life have been scattered through time, but nobody has ever heard it from my view, from my heart.

So today, I impart my life unto this journal.

It won't be so much for others to read, or for others to know. This isn't meant to send a message or to defend anything I've done.

Merely to remind me.

To remind me of what I am. Who I am. And, perhaps most importantly, why I am.

I've gone by many names... Koji, Boy, Killer, Trash, Toy, and Sasuke.

Sasuke is my favourite.

However, the name my birth father gave to me, the King of the Demon Realm, is Koji.

It translates as orphan.

I suppose, that's because he wished I was. You see, my mother died during my birth. Though it was not solely my birth, my brothers as well.

However, he was born hours before. My mother was fine after my brother was born. It was my birth that hurt her. That killed her. Reduced her body to a mangled corpse, face locked in a never-ending silent scream.

I never loved that woman.

She died, and I'd grown up to believe it was my fault, because of my father.

I am a demon. So are my father and brother. More specifically, we are pure blood vampires. But daddy dearest wanted to ensure our claim to the throne as there had been talk of a coup.

So, he wanted us to be strong. He found a lightning demon. The plan was to seal it inside of me, or inside of my brother. He didn't really care much which one, just that it was sealed in one of us, securing his claim to the throne.

But dad messed up. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't understand the mechanisms.

The demon was too strong for my infant body.

Riddled with uncontrolled power and a raging demon inside of me, I was a ball of electric energy, burning my mother from the inside.

Still, I never truly understood my own power until much later in life.

From the day I was born until my ninth birthday I was kept in the dungeons.

On my ninth birthday I was given as a gift. To my brother.

I, the most powerful being in the entire demon realm, was to be my brother's pet. His servant. Do anything and everything to make him happy.

A Prince on his knees.

Perhaps I'll start the story here... Then skip around a bit more. For now, the prologue is over and I may call this the beginning.

* * *

My chains clanked against each other, the metal heavy on my thin wrists. I sat inside a large box. I had no idea what was in store for me, but I was told to be quiet, so I was.

I knew the box was being carried somewhere. Why could I not walk there, and then climb inside the box upon reaching the destination?

Maybe it was a jailbreak.

I shook my head. That couldn't be it... Who would want to break me out?

Besides, daddy says I'm a murderer and that I killed a lovely woman.

I need to be punished.

It's only fair, right? So I hoped this wasn't a jailbreak. Because then I'd have to go back and apologize. Even though it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what was happening.

I sat in the box for what seemed like hours, but honestly, it probably wasn't anywhere near that long. The apprehension of not knowing the situation made my insides clench and time drag.

Eventually the box was opened and I looked up, wincing at the light. I paused, gasping loudly. Above me... Was me. I reached out, thinking it was a mirror, but was a hand didn't meet my own, I knew it couldn't be. I furrowed my brow.

"Dad, what is it?" His voice was different than my own. It was decidedly crueler. And his eyes were smaller, narrower, with tired lines. His mouth didn't even look like it was capable of smiling, but I knew it was, as I could smile and I had the same mouth.

I tried to think back... Had father ever mentioned anything like this? A twisted mirror me...

"Your twin brother. The one who murdered your mother. He came out after you. He's your pet now." I was pretty sure that was father's voice.

Twin? Was he really...? Then shouldn't it be his fault too for killing mother? It seemed a little rude to say it was just me because I came out second.

'You know that's not why...' a dark voice mumbled in the back of my head. I glared at nothing and smacked my forehead. 'It's because of me...' it gurgled. Almost like it was drowning. He always sounded that way.

I didn't know why he was there, or why he chose me, but the gurgling voice was in my head, always.

"Get out." I heard the not-me say. I nodded and stepped from the box. Perhaps I could consider this an extension of my punishment for killing mother. Almost like a new kind of prison.

The boy, my twin, circled me, looking me up and down. I kept my head down, and my arms wrapped around myself.

"Shouldn't it come with a collar?" he barked out.

"I wanted you to pick the color." Father said, standing and wandering over somewhere.

"Stay." My twin said, following father. I sighed and sat down. This was weird.

What was a pet anyway and why was I to be one?

I waited for a while until eventually my family came back. My brother put a blue collar on me. His hands were warm.

"Thank you, dad. What can he do?"

"Nothing yet. Don't even think it can talk or understand us." He shrugged his shoulders.

I wanted to smile at that, but didn't. I did understand. I found people were a lot more honest when they thought you didn't understand. My brother hooked a leash to my collar and tugged.

I stood to start walking and he frowned. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"Dogs walk on all fours." I looked up at him like I was confused. I knew what all fours meant though... However, I didn't know what a dog was.

He began walking again and tugged me along. I stood again. He wasn't the guard, why should I listen to him? I had to go back to jail.

"Hey stupid." My brother hissed, yanking viciously on the chain. I winced and he grabbed the collar, tugging. I looked up into his fierce eyes. I gasped.

They were better than mine... They were beautiful.

"Stupid, you belong to me now. You will listen to me. No matter what. You'll always obey me. That's what being my pet is. You're my prisoner."

So, it was an extension of my imprisonment. I nodded at him and sighed, getting back on all fours.

This was punishment for murder.

I followed after my very pleased brother to what I could only assume was his room.

He threw me inside and smiled. "My very own pet~" He said in a sing song voice.

I frowned. What was he going to make me do?

He grabbed my leash and tied it to the bedpost.

"Okay. I'm not too sure what to do with you yet... You can't even understand me. Okay! I know!" He took my leash off. "I'll teach you some tricks!" He yelled giddily. "First... Do sit." He held his hand out straight and I stared at it. I knew what he wanted.

But I wasn't suppose to.

So I sat there pretending to be confused.

"Sit." he said again, walking around me. I was still on all fours. He glared as I ignored the order again.

"Sit!" he yelled, digging his high heel into my lower back. I whimpered and sat. He smirked. "Good."

He walked back in front of me.

"This will be fun."

* * *

I'd been my brothers pet for five years now. I was fourteen and I'd long singed learnt my place.

I was his to do with what he pleased and I was to obey any and all commands.

My brother stormed into his room and glared at me. He has scratch marks on his cheek and he was fuming. Which was bad news for me.

"Come here." he growled lowly. I rushed over to him and tried to look as innocent as possible.

It had no effect. He grabbed my head and slammed it against his knee. I hissed in pain. "Up." he growled. I heaved myself up. His blows weren't too bad. Even with his supernatural strength... I was stronger.

He kicked me in the stomach and I rolled back.

"Hands and knees. Now." he ground out. I obeyed, biting my lip. I knew what was coming... And it made me sick to me stomach to think about.

I watched, feeling bile rise in my throat, as he undid his pants. Time like these were always the worst… When he used me from behind, I could just ignore it, usually. I wouldn't have to actually focus on what was happening, or taste anything disgusting.

But he wanted satisfaction quick.

So, when he held his member out to me, I did what all good pets do. Took it in my mouth and sucked.

It didn't take him long… It never did. I just had to swirl my tongue around the tip a few times, and he was done for. He always made me swallow everything, no matter how disgusting it tasted.

I was relieved when he kicked me and left. That could've gone much worse. I stood up on my shaky legs and went over to the window. I winced when the metal creaked noisily.

I loved it when my brother left after making me suck him off. Because then, I could do this.

I shoved my fingers into my mouth and down my throat. Sadly, I didn't have much of a gag reflex, so it took a bit, but finally I was able to vomit out the window and expel his disgusting seed.

I was his pet. I would do anything for him. I hated his guts.

I heard footsteps approaching my room and I panicked, rushing back over to the bedpost, to relatch my collar. I'd just barely sat down when the door slowly opened.

"Prince Itachi?" The small voice asked, blonde head peeking inside. The man servant sighed with relief upon realizing the room was empty, save for me.

"Hey Sasuke." He smiled at me, and came in, lugging a large bucket and cleaning supplies. I use to hate this boy when I was a bit younger. He liked to play with me… Or try to play with me anyway, and he always got on my nerves.

He made his way over to me and dug around in his pocket. He made a noise of victory and pulled out something wrapped in foil. He unraveled it and showed it to me. I felt my mouth water, looking at the bright red flesh of the tomato.

"Heh, these are your favourite, aren't they?" He asked, holding it even closer to my mouth. "Go ahead, take it." He coaxed softly. I really was hungry… I snatched it from his tan hands and tore into the thing, feeling pleased when the juices cleaned any remaining filth from my mouth.

He watched me carefully.

"So, how're you today, Sasuke?" He asked. He knew  
I couldn't understand him, so I never got why he'd always talk to me like this. "I'm not that bad… That guy I was telling you about, Gaara, he finally talked to me! Of course… What he said wasn't exactly the nicest…" He mumbled. He started pulling out his cleaning supplies.

"I wish you could talk to me too… I've heard your voice… just your cries form when Prince Itachi hurts you." I growled slightly at that. What my brother did to me was none of his stupid business! I turned away from him slightly.

"What?" He dropped the rag he was holding and just gaped at me. My eyes widened. What? What did I do? I didn't like that look on his face. "You understood that?"

_Oh shit._

I just continued to look away, trying not to react.

"You did! You understood me!" He smiled giddily, clasping his hands together. "I always had a hunch that you could, but I was never sure… See, it's your eyes…" I turned towards him again, curiosity getting the better of me. Our eyes met and I felt panic again. "You have intelligent eyes." He said softly.

I looked back down. Well, now what on earth was I to do? This damn blonde servant knew I could understand people. Would he tell my brother? If Itachi knew… If he knew I'd been hiding something like that from him.

"You can't tell Itachi…" I said hoarsely, my unused voice coarse.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and get the next out soon! (In case you weren't clear, this is SasukexNaruto)

Review!

-Lunar


	2. First Attack

**WARNING: This is Yaoi, not for children! Dark themes, rape, incest,violence, etc.**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

The blonde brat had agreed not to tell Itachi anything, which was a relief. But now I had a whole other set of problems.

Itachi had recently taken to "sharing" me with his friends. He said now that I was fifteen, my body should be able to handle a lot more and he was done taking it easy on me.

I'd never hated him more.

The first time it happened was probably the worst thing to happen to me in a long time. Luckily, Itachi was still stingy with me, so I never had to do too much. Just a few hand jobs and a couple blow jobs. Nobody had touched me yet.

_Grrt_

I clutched desperately at my stomach. He had also become very occupied with his princely duties, so I'd become rather neglected. The blonde servant, Naruto, brought me treats, but he had to be careful. Itachi hated anybody going near me when he wasn't around. I flinched when the door was violently thrown open.

"Pet!" Itachi hissed darkly, storming over to me. I immediately got up on all fours and looked up at him sadly.

He smirked and kneeled by me, ruffling my hair. I whined and rubbed against his hand. He chuckled and twisted his hand roughly in my hair and jerked my head back. I gasped and looked into his eyes. Something was wrong... Very wrong. His red eyes narrowed and a strange black shape appeared, different than any I'd seen before.

"Master...?" I asked gently, one of the few words he had taught me.

"Itachi, what's taking so long?" an unfamiliar voice called from the doorway. It was dripping with evil. "is he ready?"

Itachi looked at me again and kissed my cheek.

"I know you're too stupid to understand this, but I lost a bet." he hissed, tightening his grip in my hair. I winced from the pain and looked up at him, fearful. "Just be a good boy and spread your legs." Itachi said, standing. I looked down. I could gather what would happen next.

Tonight would finally be the night he let somebody else use me. I remember... The first time Itachi used me that way. I had been his pet for a full six months before he got brazen enough to do something like that.

Even though he was just a boy, like me, he had no qualms about holding me down and forcing his way in. It didn't hurt much, because he was so small, it was more what it did to my mind. I knew I was a monster... Or back then I completely believed it. So, the way he'd treated me up until then made sense. But that... Felt good. It confused me.

Soon though, as he grew older and bigger, it started to hurt. And I realized just what it was he was doing.

I guess you can't truly call it rape, because I never resisted him. I was his, after all. But I didn't want it. I never did. It made me feel dirty. Filthy. I hated doing anything sexual with him.

But he never saw me as a brother, just a thing he could use whenever he needed anything. Whether it was cleaning his muddy boots, or jacking him off, I was a good pet, and I'd do it, as penance for slaughtering his mother.

But this new man, he had wild hair and a hungry look in his eyes. His breath reeked of alcohol and his hands were ice cold.

I didn't owe him shit.

He moved towards me and I just glared hatefully. He laughed at me, the jackass.

"Hurry it up, Madara." Itachi urged. The man licked his lips, drooling slightly. I backed away, but couldn't get far as I was still chained to the bedpost. He smirked, watching me shake.

"Poor little thing. So scared..." he chuckled, his putrid breath ghosting over my face. He grabbed my thighs with his creepy slender fingers, painted nails digging into my soft flesh. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Silly boy. Trying to act all brave while shaking like that." he laughed. I leaned back and kicked the side of his head. He fell over, shocked by my sudden, violent action.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled angrily.

"Fucking whore..." Madara hissed, sitting back up. He slammed me to the ground, one icy hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I gasped and clawed at his strong hand. His other hand pinned one of my legs down, then trapped it under his knee, digging it in brutally.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain. That would definitely bruise. My eyes watered from the burning sensation and I tried to pull away. I felt my heart jump when he undid his jeans, pulling out his already hard cock.

"We don't have all night." Itachi said dispassionately from the doorway. I gaped at him. He was so calm about this... I was his brother... Why was he letting this happen? It was then I thought of something I'd never even considered before.

He didn't love that woman either. I didn't cheat him out of anything! I glared at him. My eyes flashed silver, then red. My hand lit up with electricity and I slammed it into the chest of the man above me. He howled at the sudden searing pain.

I flipped our positions, straddling his waist and digging my blazing hand in. I didn't relent when I felt his flesh sizzle away and my hand sunk into his muscle like warm butter. He screamed, drool pouring out the side of his mouth.

It was unsightly. Disgusting.

I felt two people tackle me to the ground and my ears rang.

'_About time... You got too close with that one, Sasuke._..' my inner voice said. I was about to comment back when I felt a sharp pain and my eyes grew heavy.

Then everything became dark.

* * *

This chapter was a little short and I apologize for that! But the next is much longer (It's already typed) I'll post soon! And I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed! I appreciate all of you!

**aodshamanking, IWishIWasACheesecake, EscapeYourFate, "**Guest**", Zakudeath, Kanra-Kaoru, Liddo-Obsession, dragonfire04** thank all of you guys very much!

Please Review and look forward to the next installment!

-Lunar


	3. Imprisoned Again

**Warning: Adult themes, violence, rape, incest, and yaoi.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke, my hands were chained above my head and my body ached. There were swollen gashes along my inner thighs and something crusty stuck to me. I leaned down and upon closer inspection I could see what it was.

Dried semen

My eyes widened with the realization of what must've happened while I was unconscious and I screamed. I howled and yelled until my throat was raw and it burned.

How dare they do something like that to me!

_'Calm down_!' the voice gurgled in my head, but I ignored it. I continued to scream. Electricity burst from my hands and I tugged harshly on the chains, to no avail. They wouldn't budge.

"Damn..." I said, voice rough. I coughed, my throat burning. I sighed and looked up.

They put me back in the dungeon. That suited me just fine. It was just another... Another prison.

_'Why are you a prisoner_?' The voice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm a murderer, of course." I answered, incredulous.

_'who did you kill_?'

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" My voice echoed in the stone chamber. "My mother."

_'How_?'

"You're starting to piss me off. I... I was born..." I stopped.

_'But you couldn't control that. Everybody else did the same thing. It's hardly your fault she couldn't take it_.'

"But... Father said... That's why..."

_'You aren't at fault. You've been wrongfully imprisoned. Tortured. Raped. Hardly the treatment of a prince_.'

Prince...? My brother was a prince, my father was a king, so it stood to reason that I was also a prince. Something about that equation seemed off though...

The word prince was not one I would use to describe a thing like me.

_'To think one like me was shoved inside the body of a self hating loser_...'

"Hey!" I barked, wincing slightly from the pain in my throat. "I am not a loser." I growled darkly.

_'No. You're just a play thing_.'

I narrowed my eyes. He was right. To these people... That's all I was. A body they could play with as much as they wanted. Because they were told they could by my father. By my twin brother.

My brother.

We were the same... But entirely different. Could a few minutes really have made such a drastic change in our fates? It wasn't my fault that woman died, just as it wasnt his. But this...

I looked down at my semen coated thighs.

This was his fault. He let this happen. Ever since my ninth birthday, I've been a good loyal pet, but I'm fucking sick of it! I'm not a god damn dog! I'm a prince!

He will pay for this... They all will.

_'That's my boy...' _The voice gurgled. I just snarled in response, jerking on the chains again. What the fuck were they made out of anyway?

I froze, ears perking slightly at the sound of footsteps. I turned towards the entryway, light pouring in.

I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut when they turned on the light. It was a florescent light, hanging down from the rafters, illuminating all the little bugs around me. I could see now even more clearly the damage they had done.

I was sitting in a puddle of blood, probably my own, semen splattered all over my chest. I lifted one of my legs to further inspect the damage when I felt cum spurt out of my opening.

The feeling made me nauseous.

I bit my lip, trying to keep down the vomit.

"Oh... Oh wow..." My head jerked up and I glared at the blonde man.

"Get out." I spat, mostly out of shame. I... I didn't want him to see me like this. He just shook his head and kneeled by me, setting down his pail of soapy water.

"Let me know if I hurt you." He whispered softly, nothing but sadness in his blue eyes. He moved to spread my legs and I backed away as far as I could.

I never thought he of all people would try and hurt me like the rest.

"Calm down, Sasuke." He coaxed, lifting a rag from the water and putting it on my chest, wiping away the white goo. The water was warm, and his touch gentle.

It made me nervous.

Itachi had trained me well. He made it to where I feared gentleness more than anything. Itachi was only ever gentle with me before something truly terrible would happen.

Before he had sex with me for the first time, he had been so sweet, brushing my hair, kissing me softly, even cleaning me.

It went like that every time... The first time he let a snake bite me, to see what would happen. Then when he tried to cut my dick off. Even the time before he made me give all his friends hand and blow jobs.

Always gentle, always sweet.

It was terrifying.

Naruto slid his hand down to my thigh and I jerked away, glaring coldly.

"Please Sasuke, I need to clean the wounds." He pleaded.

Then again... This boy had never hurt me before. He'd been sweet many times and not once been cruel. Even when he didn't know that I could understand him... He was always kind.

He talked nonstop and was annoying as hell, but his constant attention was nice. On occasion, it even made me smile. So... Maybe he wouldn't hurt me.

I slowly inched back and spread my legs for him. I put my head down, hoping my bangs would cover my blushing face.

I just watched his rag covered hand gently rub my thigh, cleaning it of all impurities. I leaned my head against his, closing my eyes.

"Gaara was nice to me today." He said, breaking the silence. "It was pretty cool. I think I'm finally getting to him. Even if he is a cranky sand demon, he's got a secret warm side. Hah! But don't tell him I said that!" He laughed. I smiled at the sound.

It was smooth, refreshing. At that moment not even the sound of a beautifully played piano could compete with the sound of Naruto's laugh.

The blonde shifted slightly, making Sasuke lift his head.

"My friend Kiba is getting married soon and that's a little weird. I told you about him before, right? Tall guy, scruffy, always has his familiar, Akamaru." He mumbled, cleaning my other leg.

"He asked me to be his best man... But I'm not sure if I can do it..." He said softly, lifting my leg, so he could get under it. I tensed when he got a little too close to my entrance, but he just kept cleaning.

"It's a huge responsibility and I don't know of I'm cut out for the job! Haha I always thought he and Neji were closer... Neji is another one of my friends. Ahh, from the Hyuga clan! Oh... Do you know the clans? I know nobody has ever taught you that stuff before..."

"I hear... A lot of things. People talk around me because they don't think I understand..." I said, wincing when he went over a particularly deep gash.

"Hey! I never thought of it like that! Come to think of it that's why I talked around you so much... Oh you're clever." He giggled cutely.

Cutely? Really? I scowled at the thought.

He got up on his haunches and started cleaning the blood from my wrists where the cuffs had dug in.

"The cuffs were specially made for you. You won't be able to break them." He chided, knowing full well what I'd been doing. I just looked down, feeling soreness set in.

"That man... Madara... Why did you attack him?" He asked softly, moving to clean my other wrist.

"He tried to rape me." I said dully, seeing the irony in it now. Punishment for refusing him sex was getting raped many times by who knows how many people.

"Moreover, how did you attack him? He's strong. A pureblood at that. You've had no combat training." My head jerked up and I looked at him.

"How would you know?" I hissed.

"Everybody knows, Sasuke. You were kept in the dungeon until Prince Itachi's ninth birthday. Where you were then given to him as a present. What I don't know is why you were kept in the dungeon."

It was then that I realized something.

He had no idea who I was. He didn't know I was a prince. Father... Had never told anybody about me! That's why those fuckers were so quick to touch me, force me to touch them. Because they thought I was just some lowly half breed! That's why they were so okay with me being my brothers sex toy. They didn't know he was my brother.

I suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Sasuke?" Even Naruto... He didn't call me Prince Sasuke like he did Itachi. He had no clue who I was... Yet he has shown me this kindness...

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just don't understand what an infant could've done to receive a lifetime of imprisonment..." He sighed and sat back down, rinsing the now stained rag.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know why I'm here." I half lied. I knew damn well why I was there, but I really believed I hadn't done anything wrong. Hell Itachi had done more to deserve this dungeon than I had.

"Surely they have a reason... Haven't you ever ask- oh. Right." He sighed and stood up. "well I have other duties to attend to. Just one more thing. How did you do that lightning thingy?" He asked, lifting his bucket.

"What?"

"It's just... Madara is in intensive care... But we're pretty sure you killed him. No vampire, not even a pureblood, could kill another with one blow." He started walking up the stairs, stopping at the top and turning. "And nobody uses lightning techniques either... I just can't make any sense of it." He said, leaving the dungeon.

* * *

I was jerked awake by a sudden kick to my side.

"Up!" I heard Itachi yell. I turned my groggy eyes on him. He sighed and kneeled by me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Pet, Koji... It's time to get up." He said, kissing my forehead. I tensed.

Gentle.

He reached up and unlocked my cuffs. My arms immediately dropped and I felt blood rush to them. He pulled a small bag from his back pocket.

"Here sweetie." He said, putting it in front of my lips. I looked at it worriedly. "Drink up. I worked real hard to get this blood. It's actual human." He smiled, putting it closer.

I sighed, if I didn't eat, he'd be mad. I opened my mouth and extended my fangs. I tore into the bag and started drinking. It was delicious...

I put my hands on his, tilting my head back to drink a bit more easily. He chuckled and let me finish the bag. I flinched when he pulled it away.

"Come with me." He smiled warmly.

* * *

Well there's the next installment! I really hope that you all enjoyed! Poor little abused Sasuke!

I'll try to respond to all the reviews soon! Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed! They made me very very happy. I'll try to get the next one out soon!

Please Review!


	4. Final Punishment

**Warning: Adult themes, violence, rape, incest, and yaoi. (Additional warning, this chapter is particularly brutal for poor little Sasuke.)**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Itachi led me to a dark room with a slight draft. I put my hands on my arms and rubbed, trying to hint that I was cold. I wasn't sure if he was choosing to ignore me, or just couldn't see me. I decided to try a different approach.

"Master… Dark…" I whined. He didn't even look in my direction. That mean he was blatantly ignoring me, he didn't even click his tongue in annoyance as he often did. So then… The question became why. What was the purpose of ignoring me?

We continued making our way in to the cold room until he jerked roughly on my collar.

"Ugn…" I groaned.

"Shh… pet…" He ran his slender fingers through my short hair. That's another thing… Itachi always cut me hair, rather messily I might add.

Royals had long hair.

He put his hands on my hips and lifted me into his arms.

"Hold still, pet." He cooed lovingly, setting me down on a cold, probably steel, table. His voice was so soft and warm… relaxing.

It scared the shit out of me.

He took my wrists and pinned them above my head, strapping them into something.

No… No, I didn't like this. I'd already been punished damn it! What the hell was he planning on doing to me? I couldn't very well just ask, even if I was perfectly capable of it. Sometimes, this whole not-talking thing really bit me in the ass.

He shifted and strapped my legs down too, his fingers lingering on my shin. I felt my heart sink and anxiety worsen. This was bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. I wanted desperately to just go back to the filthy dungeon.

"Oh, pet…" He purred out. "You've been a bad boy. Killing a royal?" He clicked his tongue, as if incredulous that I'd had the power to do such a thing. Honestly, it surprised me too. But… It gave me a bit of insight that I hadn't had before.

I possessed the power to fight back.

And I would get revenge.

"Oh, poor stupid thing doesn't even know what he's done. He can't understand!" He laughed heartily. The sound made me sick. He was dragging this out, stalling with talk… Why?

Perhaps… Whatever happened next as out of his hands? If I was something even Itachi was apprehensive about… It couldn't be good. I started to struggle against the bindings.

"Oh my, Itachi, I think that's enough talking. He's getting impatient." That voice… One I hadn't heard in years… The speaker stepped forward from the shadows and looked down at me, his face illuminated by what little light the tiny candle in the corner was giving off.

My dear father.

"Are you certain he much remain awake for this?' Itachi asked, rubbing my torso apologetically.

"If he were unconscious, then this would have no meaning."

A lump managed to form in my throat and my breath labored. What were they talking about? What was to happen to me? I wanted out, I wanted to leave. Let me go, Itachi!

"Master…" I whined pathetically. I still couldn't reveal my hand. If I had any chance of ever getting revenge, I couldn't let him know that I was intelligent. Otherwise… Well, he's a prince… He would soon become unreachable for me. Even if we are of the same blood….

"Shh. Be quiet now, Koji." Itachi growled, glaring at me, his eyes a deep red. He really was mad. Two others stepped form the shadows, just as father had, but these two I didn't recognize.

"Is it ready?" Father asked, his head held high, indicating these two were just servants. One of them smiled and licked his lips with his unusually long tongue.

"Yesss, sir." He murmured low, his 's's dragging a bit. The other just pushed up his glasses and smiled at me, as if innocent of the cruel fate he knew was to befall me. I just bit my lip. Well… It couldn't be too bad… Itachi still wanted me to be his pet, so they weren't going to take any limbs… Right?

The one with the long tongue and purple eye make-up vanished for a moment then returned, holding a glowing stick. I furrowed my brows and tried to get a better look at it. It was foreign to me; I'd never seen a stick that could glow before… It was even a little pretty.

I squinted to try and get a better look, causing the man holding it to chuckle. He brought it close to my face and I winced, it was emitting such an intense heat. I could now tell it was made of metal, and the glowing part appeared to be in the shape of the royal seal, the one all over Itachi's clothes and his bed and the like.

"Thisss is called a braaand." The man purred out, licking his lips again. I just stared at him. What was the purpose of all this? I didn't understand what kind of punishment this was to me…

I soon did.

The man positioned the heated metal above my torso and grinned wide, bringing it down onto my soft flesh, pinning it there.

I howled, I screamed, I cried. Itachi just looked away, as if ashamed.

To say it burned would be a vast understatement, to say the pain was the worst bit, would be a lie.

No, soon that part of my body went irrefutably numb, I stopped feeling it. I couldn't bend down to see it either, so that wasn't it. Granted, the smell of burning flesh was rather gnarly, but that wasn't it. That just wasn't the worse part.

No, the worst of it, was the _sound. _The sound of my flesh sizzling and popping made bile rise in my throat. No flesh should ever make such a sound. He held it down long after the skin had blistered and bled, just enjoying my screams of pain.

"That's enough." Father said. I looked at him with my swollen, puffy eyes. The man huffed, but pulled the brander away. I gasped as the cold air hit my scorched flesh.

My loud screams were just pathetic whimpers now, my throat torn to shreds… I could taste the blood. My head felt light and airy and everything was becoming fuzzy. I couldn't do it… I couldn't stay awake.

"Ma-aster...why…" I managed to croak out before my eyes decided it was time to be shut and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up, who knows how much later. My collar had the leash attached to it and it was tied to the bed post, like always.

I was lying down and tried to move, but my abdomen greatly refused, I merely fell back down, cradling the poorly bandaged area. Couldn't they at least grant me proper bandages? Damn them…

Well, for as long as I was going to be stuck in this position, I may as well try and think up a plan… I wonder if Naruto will help me.

* * *

Sorry for the super late update. The laptop that i used to use broke, by that I mean the motherboard completely burnt out, which included everything i had written for this story. It sucked, so I didn't want to rewrite it, I was just planning on hooking up my hard drive to my friends desktop, but I lost the connector for that, and I don't want to buy another, so I finally settled on simply rewriting this. But, I'm sure none of you care about my pointless babble so I'll stop now, hah!

Thank you heaps for reading!

**Please review**!

-Lunar


End file.
